Seeing Double
by untitles
Summary: Wolfram makes a harmless wish, causing Yuuri trouble. How will Yuuri make it out from the situation...? Yuuri x Wolfram, also hints to Gwendal x Günther.
1. Prologue

**Seeing Double**

**Symmary: Wolfram makes a "harmless" wish.  
Genre: romance  
Rating: T  
Warnings: shounen-ai (I guess that is a warning to some prejudice-filled creeps)  
Disclaimer: I don't own KKM, and I never will. I don't get a penny from writing this, it's just for fun :)**

**A/N: English isn't my first language, so bear with it.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue **

Wolfram von Bielefeld had a fiancé. He wasn't sure did he like the fact that his fiancé was the Maou and that his fiancé never actually intended on proposing him, but nevertheless, Shibuya Yuuri, Wolfram's raven-haired fiancé, was very, very important to the Mazoku prince. Though he knew that, in Yuuri's opinion, the whole proposal was an accident and a mistake, Wolfram just couldn't let go. He had lost count on how many times he had thought about breaking the engagement; how many times he had almost announced it. Everytime he was about to call it quits, something stopped him. And that something irritated him more than anything.

Maybe it was hope (a fool's hope, if anything). Maybe he was waiting to see a caring side of Yuuri. But, realistically speaking, Wolfram believed he would never see that side of Yuuri, not at least as his fiancé. But most of his actions towards Yuuri were driven by this hope. Helplessly hoping that perhaps this time he wouldn't end up hurt and dissappointed.

Often Wolfram found himself thinking about what it would be like to rest his head on Yuuri's chest, to inhale the wonderful scent of Yuuri's black locks, to feel the warmth of Yuuri's slim body on his. Usually, these thoughts made Wolfram blush madly, but now and then they actually brought tears in his eyes. And Wolfram wasn't one of those who easily cried. He was one of those who almost loathed crying. To Wolfram, tears from a soldier were a huge sign of weakness of mind. So when he realised rivers of sad tears were streaking down his face, he despised himself. He was so pathetic, crying over something he could never have. Something that would never be his.

For some reason unknown to Wolfram, this made him cry even more.

The last time this had happened, Wolfram had locked himself into his room. Sitting on the floor, his face buried in his knees, Wolfram von Bielefeld made a wish:

_I wish I could see Yuuri care for me. Just for one day and I'd be happy forever. I wish… _

Little did he know how powerful the mind can be. So when falling into his bed, still fully clothed and closing his tearful eyes, Wolfram had already forgotten his wish. He was prepared for tomorrow to be nothing different that the other days; being treated like a nobody.

But the blonde prince had never been so wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok, so the prologue might be slightly angsty (and short), but I promise the future chapters wont be (well, I dunno about the shortness)! Thanks for reading, hopefully you'll stay with me until the end! Arigatou!**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. I'm using the names used in the fansubs, so if anyone's annoyed by them, don't blame me, blame the fansubbers . **


	2. Chapter one

**A/N: Me update! Thanks for the reviews minna!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter one**

When Shibuya Yuuri woke up, he was expecting to feel pain in some parts of his body like he had ever since he had "proposed" to Wolfram. After that incident, he had found himself waking up from the floor, tangled in bed sheets, becuase his fiancé turned into Muhammed Ali every night. The one-sided nightly boxing match caused Yuuri to have numerous bruises all around his body.

The very second the young Maou opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. He felt _comfortable. _ He didn't feel kicked and hit like he usually did. Yuuri blinked stupidly as he noticed he was laying on his own bed… alone.

"Huh?" he said aloud and threw his arm over to the space Wolfram used to sleep in. But now that space was empty and cold. Yuuri rolled on his side. Wolfram's frilly nightgown was left untouched on the chair where Wolfram always threw it every morning while dressing.

Yuuri sat up, scratching his head. Last night he had fallen asleep while waiting for Wolfram to try and haggle his way into the Maou's bedroom. Yuuri secretly enjoyed it when the blonde prince tiptoed into the bed in the infamous pink nightgown, trying to stay as silent as he could so that Yuuri wouldn't wake up. But Yuuri was always awake. Only then when he heard Wolfram's breathing become deep and steady, Yuuri closed his eyes and followed his fiancé into the world of dreams.

But Yuuri, of course, didn't admit this to himself. He _did not _like boys, he preferred girls. He didn't think Wolfram was any different than Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter…. And never had he thought about Wolfram in any other way than as a _friend. _No no no… why would he, Wolfram wasn't even that _attractive… _

"Why do I always lie to myself…" Yuuri muttered, getting out of bed. During the last few months he had nearly come to terms with his feelings towards the vigorous soldier. Still, Yuuri wasn't sure how Wolfram felt. The blonde kept his emotions mainly to himself. _Except jealousy and anger_, Yuuri mentally pointed out.

He yawned widely and stretched. The sun was rising in the clear blue sky. It was to be a beautiful day, but Yuuri couldn't help feeling a bit uneasy at Wolfram's absence. He was almost waiting for the usual 'why do you have to wake up so early, you wimp?' coming out from Wolfram's pretty mouth.

Yuuri shook his head and massaged his temples. He didn't like to admit that he missed the blonde bishounen (1). Hastily the king dressed into his black uniform and went to take a look of himself from the mirror.

Humming a chirpy tune, Yuuri stepped in front of his reflection. He noticed his collar was a bit crushed and tucked it straight.

"Hello, your majesty," his reflection smiled at him sweetly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH_!"

Everyone in the dining room jerked up, breakfast forgotten. Gunter spat his juice into Gwendal's face, who was sitting opposite him. Conrad jumped from his chair, drawing his sword.

"That was Yuuri's voice!" he shouted as he dashed out of the room, followed by the weeping Gunter and irritated Gwendal who wiped off the last drops of juice from his eyebrows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfram was always the last one to wake up. He knew that almost everyone must've eaten their breakfast by now.

Sleeping without Yuuri had felt somewhat lonely, but he would bear with it. He had decided to start and sleep in his own room from now on, sort of alienate himself from the raven-haired boy. Wolfram knew it was going to be tough, but he knew - or hoped - he could do it.

Yawning, and shrugging the not-so-pleasant feelings away, Wolfram turned around the last corner on his way to the dining room, but his walk was cut short by the person who bumped into him.

"Wolfie-chan!" Wolfram heard an ecstatic shriek as a pair of strangely familiar arms flung tightly around his shoulders.

"Uh-huh... I - I can't br- breathe - !" the blonde wheezed, but wasn't released from the grip. In fact, he felt the person nuzzling the crook of his neck. He inhaled deeply, gasping for air and noticed that the 'attacker' smelled rather sweet and disturbingly like -

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked with a timid voice.

Yuuri lift his face up and stared into Wolfram's eyes and tilted his head with a broad and loving - _loving! _- smile. "Of course it's Yuuri, Wolfie-_chan_! Who else would hug you this way? Or is there something or someone I should know about?" he said the last sentence with a somewhat threatening tone. Wolfram swallowed under the questioning obsidian eyes.

"N- no, certainly there i- isn't..." he stammered. What the hell was wrong with Yuuri? If Wolfram didn't know better, he could've swore Yuuri had eaten some notorious plant causing him hallucinations. Or then he had lost the few remains of his sanity. There was no other explanation for Yuuri's eccentric behaviour.

Yuuri laughed cheerfully and grabbed the dumbfounded Wolfram's hand and started to drag him towards the dining room. "Anyway, you were going to have breakfast, weren't you, Wolfie-chan? You always get up so late... I have to spend like two hours without you! The next time I'm going back to Earth, I'm honestly taking an alarm clock with me... Pink one would probably suit you, since you have that cute pink nightgown too. You like cats, do you Wolfie? I bet you'd love Hello Kitty. It's a really cute cat with a dress..."

In some point Wolfram stopped to comprehend the things Yuuri rambled on about. He just stared at his fiancé who had changed completely over one night. The blond soldier was way too stunned by the affection he was getting to even consider _why _Yuuri was acting like he was.

Wolfram wasn't sure was he looking forward on spending the day with the different Yuuri, but he was quite sure he liked the feeling of Yuuri's hand in his own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1) bishounen - pretty boy**

**A/N: Haa, finished! Sorry about the mistakes, I was too excited to get this published so I didn't have the time to re-read it. And it's short. Once again. **


	3. Chapter two

**A/N: Hello again, I'm back with chapter two! Enjoy **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Oww, my head…_

Yuuri opened his eyes reluctantly. He was laying on the floor of his bedroom. "What am I doing on the floor?" he said aloud. His eyes widened a bit when he heard his own voice; it was oddly hollow and it had a strange, lingering echo.

He got up. His whole body ached. Yuuri furrowed his brow and massaged his back. _Was I dreaming the first time I woke up? But… I'm already in my uniform…_

'_Hello, your majesty.'_

Yuuri gasped. His reflection in the mirror had spoken to him! He had screamed… and then probably fainted.

The Maou realised the aforementioned mirror was behind his back. Slowly, maybe a bit cautiously, Yuuri turned around – only to let out another, shallow shriek.

He didn't have a reflection anymore.

Something had to be wrong with the damn mirror. Yuuri's head filled up with stories about blood-thirsty vampires who weren't reflected in mirrors or photographs. Shakily he spun around to check out his shadow. As he had suspected, there wasn't one.

_What's happening! Why am I feeling so – so _thinYuuri panicked. _I've got to find somebody… Where is Wolfram when I actually need him!_

The young king ran out of his bedroom with a strange sensation of not feeling the floor under his feet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfram was flabbergasted. Never had Yuuri acted this way towards him. Albeit sometimes, when Wolfram had been loosing his almost eternal hope, Yuuri had, presumably without knowing, held the prince's hand for a tad bit longer or smiled in a more loving way. But this morning was something unheard of.

Wolfram was glad they were alone. Of course there were the maids and the guards, but he didn't really mind them. If he wouldn't have been in that utter state of euphoria, he might've wondered the absence of his brothers and Gunter. Wolfram knew his mother was visiting his uncle Stoffel in Spitzberg and Anissina… well, she was probably preoccupied with her new Whatever-It-Will-Be-Called-This-Time-kun.

The blond soldier had spent numerous times alone with his fiancé, but none of those times had been like this. Not _quite _like this.

Yuuri was sitting in Wolfram's lap very comfortably, occasionally planting soft and teasing kisses on the flushing boy's neck and earlobe. Smiling seductively, he ripped a piece of bread into two and delicately ate the other half himself. He saw the somewhat lustful and hungry look in the emerald green eyes in front of him, and smirked devilishly.

"Open your mouth, Wolfie," he whispered and gently touched Wolfram's lower lip with his fingers.

Letting his eyes flutter shut and a faint moan escape, the blond Mazoku parted his lips obediently. Yuuri tenderly slipped the bread into his mouth, his slender fingers lingering for a moment on Wolfram's lips, earning him another deep moan. "How is it, love?" he asked stroking the blond locks.

Wolfram nodded with a small smile and swallowed. His heart was pounding almost painfully in his chest and he felt a warm blush covering his cheeks. His arms were loosely wrapped around Yuuri's slim waist while the dark-haired boy rested his head on Wolfram's shoulder. The blonde had never been happier, but still, he had a slightly uneasy feeling. He couldn't quite put his finger on it; but it sure was nagging him.

_Oh come on! I'm finally being treated like a fiancé and what do I do? Complain! I need to relax… I'll talk to him later – this might not happen ever again. He might not – he might regret…_

"Is something wrong Wolfie?" Yuuri asked innocently and caressed the fine material of Wolfram's blue uniform. His body felt so warm and safe that Wolfram never wanted to let go.

He smiled, forcing the uneasiness away. "No, Yuuri, everything's perfect."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter reached Yuuri's bedroom they found no one there. The bed was neatly made and Yuuri's pyjamas were on the chair next to his side of the bed. Wolfram pink nightgown was at it's place too.

Conrad frowned. "I'm sure it was Yuuri's voice yelling," he muttered and searched the room with his eyes. "Who else could it have been…"

He was torn from his thoughts by an irritated grunt from Gwendal. "It was most likely one of the maids stepping on a spider. His majesty's screams are pretty high-pitched at times." He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "If neither of you mind, I'll go and finish up my breakfast."

Gunter let out a shocked yell. "I mind, Gwendal! His majesty might be in grave danger! Assassins are always on his tail… Ooh, please be alright, your majesty… Your Gunter is going to save you!"

Conrad tried to hide his amusement as he saw the scowl on Gwendal's face deepen at Gunter's affectionate words of their majesty. He had attempted to act oblivious to his big brother's and Gunter's budding relationship. He was pretty sure he was the only one in the castle who knew about the nights Gunter had spent in Gwendal's sleeping quarters and vice versa.

Soon Conrad's thoughts wandered back to Yuuri, and immediately his face turned into a concerned frown. _Why had he screamed like that? Or was it Yuuri after all... _Somehow he was certain it had been Yuuri.

He continued to ponder for awhile, until another one of Gwendal's irritated grunts pulled him back to earth.

"Here aren't any traces of his majesty being abducted or harmed in any other way," he said with a tone of finality and turned to leave. "However, if something turns up, I will be in my office knit - erm, working." He opened the heavy door of the Maou's bedroom and stepped into the corridor. With a last, very meaningful glare he shot at Gunter, he slammed the door shut in a rather rebellious way.

Conrad chuckled at Gwendal's unusually childish act. His brother was probably right though. Conrad had a habit of making mountains out of molehills when it came to Yuuri. He scratched his head and realised he was still a slightly hungry.

Conrad nudged the forlorned Gunter in the direction of the door Gwendal had just almost stormed through. The brown-haired man smiled calmly and was fairly sure they'd meet with Yuuri in the dining room. The young king had probably been shocked by Wolfram's scandalous night attire or by the morning hard-on he quite often had _because_ of this scandalous (and seemingly very attractive, in Yuuri's - denying - opinion) night attire. Conrad felt somewhat honored that Yuuri had told him about his "problem", albeit very embarrasedly and with a burning face. Conrad almost laughed out loud at the memory of the stuttering and mumbling Yuuri.

If he hadn't been so amused and deep in thought, Conrad might have noticed the peculiar glint of green in the mirror on the wall next to the vast wardrobe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ready! Finally. This chapter was rather insane. I have no idea where that "morning hard-on"- thing came from XDD. I didn't read this chapter through (as if I'd ever do that) so hahaa! (I'm tired.)**


End file.
